It is known, e.g. from French utility model No. 72.19581 of May 19, 1972, to provide an ornamental illumination device in which two colored light sources are disposed on opposite sides of a colored screen for producing, on the screen and on an associated reflector, interference fringes differing from one another and varying in hue and distribution with changes in the luminous flux emitted by the sources.